produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
Shitao Miu
|birthday = April 3, 2001 |nationality = Japanese |blood_type = a |height = 161 cm |weight = 48 kg |twitter = Twitter |instagram = Official Instagram }}Shitao Miu (시타오 미우; したお みう) is currently an AKB48 member. She was a competitor on Produce 48. However, she ranked #18 on the finale, being eliminated and unable to make it into IZ*ONE. Career & History Miu Official debuted with AKB48 in April of 2014. After she was eliminated from Produce 48 She returned to the group to continue her activities. Discography Produce 48 * "ネッコヤ (Pick Me)" (2018) * "내꺼야 (Pick Me)" (2018) * "1000%" (2018) * "You're In Love Right?" (2018) AKB48 A-Sides * "NO WAY MAN" * "Jiwaru DAYS" B-Sides * "47 no Suteki na Machi e" (Kokoro no Placard) * "Seifuku no Hane" (Kibouteki Refrain) * "Aisatsu kara Hajimeyou" (Green Flash) * "Ama Nojaku Batta" (Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby) * "Yume e no Route" (Tsubasa wa Iranai) * "Shishunki no Adrenaline" (High Tension) * "Ikiru Koto ni Nekkyou wo!" (11gatsu no Anklet) * "Romantic Junbichuu" (Teacher Teacher) * "Hatsukoi Door" (Jiwaru DAYS) * "Sukida Sukida Sukida" (Sustainable) Albums * "Henachoko Support" (Koko ga Rhodes da, Koko de tobe!) * "Issho no Aida ni Nannin to Deaerudarou" (0 to 1 no Aida) Filmography Music Videos Produce 48 * Pick Me (2018) * Pick Me Trainee Ver. (2018) AKB48 * NO WAY MAN (2018) * Jiwaru DAYS (2019) Television * Mirai ☆ Monster (ミライ☆モンスター) (2014) * AKBINGO! (2014) * Produce 48 (2018) Gallery Produce 48 Shitao Miu Promotional 1.jpg Shitao Miu Promotional 2.jpg Shitao Miu Promotional 3.jpg Shitao Miu Promotional 4.jpg Shitao Miu Promotional 5.jpg Shitao Miu Promotional 6.jpg Shitao Miu Promotional 7.jpg Shitao Miu Promotional 8.jpg Shitao Miu Promotional 9.jpg Shitao Miu Promotional 10.jpg AKB48 Shitao Miu 2014 1.jpg Shitao Miu 2014 2.jpg Shitao Miu 2014 3.jpg Shitao Miu 2015.jpg Shitao Miu 2016 1.jpg Shitao Miu 2016 2.jpg Shitao Miu 2017 1.jpg Shitao Miu 2017 2.jpg Shitao Miu 9th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg Shitao Miu 2018.jpg Shitao Miu 10th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg Shitao Miu 2018 2.jpg Shitao Miu 2019 1.jpg Videos ENG sub PRODUCE48 AKB48ㅣ시타오 미우ㅣ국.프님께 전하고픈 말 @자기소개 1분 PR 180615 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE48 48스페셜 윙크요정, 내꺼야!ㅣ시타오 미우(AKB48) 180615 EP.0|Wink Challenge PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ시타오 미우 - ♬내꺼야 180629 EP.3|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 마이크, 내꺼야!ㅣ시타오 미우(AKB48)+오다 에리나(AKB48) - ♬희망적인 리프레인 180615 EP.0|Karaoke Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ시타오 미우(AKB48) vs 박지은(RBW) 180615 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE48 단독 풀버전 AKB48 시타오 미우, 나가노 세리카, 혼다 히토미 ♬미스터 @기획사별 퍼포먼스 180622 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ시타오 미우 - ♬내꺼야 180629 EP.3|Pick Me Trainee Ver. Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ시타오 미우 - 레드벨벳 ♬피카부 2조 @그룹 배틀 180629 EP.3|Peek-A-Boo Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ시타오 미우 - Little Mix ♬Touch @댄스 포지션 평가 180720 EP.6|Touch Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ시타오 미우 - ♬1000% @콘셉트 평가 180817 EP.10|1000% Eye Contact PRODUCE48 48스페셜 AKB48 - 시타오 미우 l 당신의 소녀에게 투표하세요 180810 EP.9|Vote For Your Girl Produce 48 Ranking Category:Contest Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:AKB48